


Daggoo Meets the Banana-Flavored Creature

by mldrgrl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl
Summary: Requested story for Molly to interact with Daggoo.  Requires knowledge of Dog Gone and Certain Expectations.





	Daggoo Meets the Banana-Flavored Creature

Molly was nearly eight months old before she met Daggoo.  The little dog that Scully had once rescued had chosen to make himself a part of the family next door, and no one stopped him.  He was still welcome anytime, but a friendly old lady with a mini Collie, a pair of ragdoll cats, and an assortment of chinchillas, was no comparison to a couple of FBI agents who used to not be home all that much.  Maxine, their animal-loving neighbor, didn’t mind the extra addition at all.

 

Scully was heavily pregnant the last time they’d seen Daggoo.  It was right after a heat wave in late September and he’d shown up on the porch, sniffing around the place as though he was just making sure everything was still the same.  He didn’t stay long, but he let Mulder throw a tennis ball for him a few times, accepted a milkbone, and then went on his way. After that, the weather turned cold, and though they only had a few snowstorms, Winter lasted well beyond what it should have and the days were still frigid with harsh winds throughout April.

 

On the morning of Daggoo’s return, Molly had started her morning with a nice breakfast of mashed banana and oatmeal.  She wasn’t far from her second nap, rubbing her eyes as she played with the soft toys on her blanket on the floor. Her dad had been trying to get her to crawl for the past few days, mimicking her on hands and knees and showing her how to do it, but she was content to just sit back and wave her arms and shriek when she wanted something.  He’d given up and stretched out beside her on the blanket, reading out loud about very hungry caterpillars from one of the cardboard books with her bite marks on it.

 

There was a scratch at the door and Mulder stopped reading.  The water in the kitchen stopped running and Scully came out, wiping her hands dry with a small towel.  A little nose pressed to the bottom of the screen door and then a paw came up to scratch again. 

 

“The prodigal dog returns,” Mulder said, as Scully unlatched the screen door.  

 

“Watch him around the baby,” Scully said.

 

Daggoo came in hesitantly, his nose turned up and flaring like a bunny rabbit.  He knew the air in the house was different with a plethora of new smells. Baby powder, Johnson & Johnson shampoo, diapers, and burp rags.  Most of the smells were coming from the new little creature in the middle of the room, jerking and spitting bubbles in a way that Daggoo found off-putting, but still intriguing.  He tiptoed onto the blanket where the creature was sitting and stretched his neck out to get a better whiff. The creature let out a high-pitched shriek and reached for him, but he backed away just in time.

 

“It’s a doggie, Molls,” Mulder said.  “Just like Clifford, but his name’s Daggoo.  He used to belong to a lizardman. Remember we talked about the lizardman?”

 

“There’s no such thing as a lizardman,” Scully said, crouching down next to Daggoo and scratching the back of his neck.

 

“Fine.  Weremonster.”

 

“You’re insane.”

 

“I can’t believe you’re still in denial.”

 

“I can’t believe you still want to argue about this.”

 

“Scully, look, look!”

 

As they’d bantered, Molly had leaned over onto her hands and slid her feet back so she was on her knees.  She rocked forward and back and then stretched an arm out until her hand found the floor. She repeated the process, crawling forward in slow and jerky increments towards the dog, who she already considered to be her new best friend, even though she was too young to know what a best friend was.

 

“Go, Molls!” Mulder said.

 

“It’s okay, boy,” Scully said, putting a hand on Daggoo’s chest as she scratched his neck.

 

The little creature moved towards Daggoo, but the closer it got, the stronger the smell of bananas became and he definitely liked bananas.  He took a few steps closer as well and met the creature in the middle. It slobbered a lot and seemed to be a very messy creature, but also friendly.  When it tried to reach for him, it fell over, but then pushed itself back up and kept slobbering. Tentatively, Daggoo licked its cheek, where the banana smell was the strongest, and it giggled and rolled over on its back, so Daggoo knew it wasn’t a threat.  He laid down next to it and licked its cheek until the banana flavor was gone.

 

Molly was beside herself with hysterics.  She’d never had a tongue bath before and it was a lot more ticklish than a regular bath.  She wanted to give her new best friend a hug, but he was making her laugh too hard for her to do it.  In fact, he made her laugh so hard, she peed her pants and then let out a loud gas bubble.

 

Mulder fell over laughing as Daggoo jerked back and cocked his head to the side.  Scully picked Molly up and, chuckling herself, and rubbed the baby’s back in soft circles to calm her down.  Molly wriggled and bent over, reaching down for the dog and making whimpering noises. 

 

“Okay, it’s time for someone to get changed and off for their nap,” Scully said.

 

Daggoo watched as the banana-flavored creature was taken away into the other room.  Mulder gave him a few scratches and then pushed up from the floor and stretched. Daggoo got up as well and shook himself off.  He went to the door and gave it a scratch and then looked back at Mulder.

 

“You should come around more often, Daggoo,” Mulder said, holding the door open for the dog.  “We’ve got a playmate for you now.”

 

Daggoo barked once and ran down the porch.  He thought he would come by more often, especially if the banana-flavored creature would be here.  He should bring Pippa. She liked bananas too, but she didn’t really like to travel.

 

The End

  
  



End file.
